


Call of the Sea

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (and I mean very loosely...like the basics are there and that's it haha), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, M/M, Selkie!Levi, Very loosely based off of selkie myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea is constant and ageless.</p>
<p>Levi forgot this is not the way with all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Sea

When he hears her call, and his feet begin to lead him to her shores, Eren is there.

His smile reminds Levi why he left, why he abandoned her for earth and sun. He whispers Levi’s name when they make love, his voice gentle, coaxing. It is like the ebb and flow of water, and Levi feels both whole and broken.

~~~

Sometimes Levi disappears during the day, doesn’t return until the sun has set and the cool bite of the night air seeps into his skin. Eren takes his hands then, dirty and raw from where he’s been digging, and presses them to his lips.

“I love you,” he says reverently. “I love you so much.”

Sometimes Levi leans into Eren, sucks at his lover’s sun kissed skin and lets himself be enveloped in the heat he finds there. Other times Levi takes a step back, wanting to go, _needing_ to go.

“Where is it?” he asks. “Please, Eren. _Please._ ”

Eren kisses him then, open mouthed and wet, and it is almost enough.

~~~

Eren is kind. Some days he lets Levi touch her. They descend the cliff their cottage sits on, sliding and shuffling along the rocky path until they hit flat, soft sand. Levi runs to her, his skin tingles and his toes curl when she caresses him. He laughs and sighs and smiles, and just when he feels like he could be carried away Eren pulls him back.

“It’s late, love,” he says, even though the sun still sits high in the sky. “We should go home.”

Levi wants to say that he is home, _she_ is his home. But Eren is his home, too, so Levi allows himself to be lead back to the cottage where Eren kisses him and touches him, his skin tingling and toes curling for a different reason.

~~~

Storms scare him because Levi knows she is angry. She attacks the earth. Each rumble resonates in his bones, makes him shake. It is at times like these that Levi is most restless. He has to go to her, to soothe her.

“Where is it, Eren?” he asks more frantically. “Why can’t I find it? Where did you hide it? _Where is it?_ ”

Eren nevers tells him, and Levi screams, rage and sadness as strong as the squall outside.

~~~

Sometimes Levi fills their bathtub and submerges himself in the water. He stays beneath the surface until his lungs burn and he comes back up gasping, crying in frustration. He can’t breathe below and the air from above burns.

No matter what he does he feels like he’s suffocating.

~~~

Levi thought he might forget what it looks like, it’s been so long since he’s seen it, but he recognizes it immediately. It is his skin afterall. He stares in disbelief for a moment before taking it gently in hand and rubbing it between his fingers, he shudders at the satin-like smoothness of the short silver fur.

“You’re giving it back to me?”

Eren nods.

“Thank you,” Levi says, standing on his toes and kissing Eren on the lips. He says it again and again, punctuating it each time with another kiss.

Eren eventually moves to wrap him in a tight embrace and carries him to their bedroom. They do not make love, Eren merely holds him, nose nuzzled into Levi’s hair. His shoulders shake and he takes deep, unsteady breaths. They stay like that the rest of the day and throughout the night, not sleeping, not moving. Just being.

In the morning they climb down to the shore together. Eren stays at the end of the path as Levi skips over to the water’s edge. He turns when he gets there, waves at Eren.

“I’ll come back,” he says as he shimmies into his skin. “I promise I’ll come back.”

Eren gives a small smile and Levi thinks he hears him say “I love you” as he slips below the waves.

~~~

He climbs the cliff to the cottage, careful of the loose shale and slippery moss. The garden has become overgrown, the grass is overlong and brambles prickle at his skin as he threads his way to the door. When he opens it, Levi spots him sitting in a chair before the fireplace.

“Eren?”

There is no answer so Levi goes over, touches his shoulder gently to get his attention. The embers in the fireplace still radiate warmth, but Eren’s skin seems to have forgotten how to. Levi threads his fingers through Eren’s hair, now the same silver as his skin, and climbs into his lap, curls against his chest.

The sea is constant and ageless.

Levi forgot this is not the way with all things.

“I love you, too,” he whispers into the silence, the call of the sea gone.


End file.
